


Worthy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Mjolnir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 08:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Worthy

Thor’s bone tired by the time the battle is over. It was a heavy one, one that’ll stay with him for a while, he thinks. Still, everyone survived this time, so he can’t complain. Stark will probably put on some food for them when they return to the compound and there’ll be enough drink to put Thor’s still twitchy mind at ease. He’ll feel better after that.

  
He’s just about to summon Mjölnir, which he’d left pinned to some poor bastards chest, when he hears the boy approaching him. “Sorry, sir, I think you forgot this,” Peter says, smiling brilliantly, and presses the handle of Mjölnir into Thor’s open palm.

  
Thor watches as a Peter jogs off to catch up with Banner. Approval curves his lip.

  
Well, he was hardly _not_ going to be worthy.


End file.
